The Falling Rain
by Ladydee
Summary: YYxY (shonen-ai) ONE-SHOT. Yami breaks up with Anzu and dissapears, leaving a heartsick Yugi to find him on the rainy night.


Yugi Motou pressed his forehead against the pane of glass that showed the pouring rain drumming the Earth. He was all alone in his room, his grandfather on vacation with the Game Shop temporarily closed and Yami on a date. Hands seemed to clench Yugi's heart. _Date_... the word echoed in Yugi's head, painfully bouncing around. He felt so dumb. Staying up, waiting for Yami to come home from his date with Anzu. Why was he staying up? He had no idea.

"Stupid!" Yugi cursed, slamming his head against the glass. He sighed deeply, his head reeling from the blow. What was he gonna do when Yami got home? Run into his arms and beg him to love him? No, that would never work. Yugi sighed. "I guess I'll have to do the same thing I usually do. Run to him with a big smile and ask him how wonderful his _date_ was." Yugi spat out the word 'date' as if it were poison. He jumped out of his musings when the phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?" Yugi asked half-heartedly.

"Yugi! It's Anzu!" Yugi jumped at the frantic quality her voice held.

"Anzu? What is it?" He asked, fear clenching his heart.

"It's Yami! He broke up with me and I don't think he's doing to well! Please, hurry and find him!" Anzu frantically yelled into the phone before hanging up with a click. Yugi just stood there in shock. _Yami? He's in danger!_ Without thinking for his safety, Yugi dove out of the house, leaving the phone on the table and his coat on the hook. The rain stung his eyes as he ran.

"Yami!?" Yugi called out as he ran. His shirt was sticking to his skin, soaked through with rain. As he ran by the park, he saw Yami. He was sitting on a swing, staring at the ground. His eyes were covered by his hair, and Yugi couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Yami!" Yugi yelled as he flung himself at his other self. Yami fell backwards under his Hikari's weight, eyes wide as he hit the muddy ground with a soft squish.

"Y-yugi!?" He gasped out in surprise.

"Yami! How could you just run off like that!? I was so worried!" Yugi hugged Yami close, missing the blush that spread across his cheeks.

"Yugi..." Yami began, after a moment, sitting up so that Yugi was sitting in front of him, both of them covered in mud. "How on Earth did you know I was gone?" He asked.

"..." Yugi bit his lip, he didn't know if bringing up Anzu was the best thing right now. "Well..." He finally began, "I just sorta had... a hunch." He finished lamely. Judging the look in Yami's eyes, he knew that his story was not believed.

"Anzu called you didn't she?" Yami asked lowering his eyes to stare at the muddy pool around them. Yugi sighed.

"Yup. She did. She was really worried about you, you shouldn't do stuff like this." Yugi replied sternly. His heart fluttered when Yami looked up to meet his eyes.

"So then you know I broke up with her?"

"...Yes." Yugi replied, feeling his cheeks heat up. To his vast surprise Yami circled his arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug.

"Do you know why I did?" Yami whispered into Yugi's ear. Yugi gulped slightly, his heart thrumming against his ribcage.

"No?" He whispered back, praying the rain would wash his answer away. He felt Yami smile into his shoulder.

"Because..." Yami began, feeling his hikari's emotions through their link. "I love you too much to ever be with her." He felt Yugi stiffen slightly, as if frozen in time.

_Yami... he just said... he loved me!? This can't be real. It's a dream. Any moment Yami will come in the doorway to my room and wake me up from my slumber. I know it... It's not..._

**Yugi? Are you alright?**

Yami's voice broke through his thoughts. Yugi pulled back in surprise, just staring into Yami's eyes.

"You're telling the truth?" He asked in surprise. Yami laughed lightly.

"Of course... although, if you don't believe me..."

"N-no! Of course I do-" Before Yugi could go on, Yami's lips pressed against his gently. Yugi's eyes widened as warmth swept through his whole body. They slowly opened as he kissed back. A few seconds later they both broke apart, gasping for breath.

"Do you believe me now?" Yami asked slyly. Without a word Yugi pulled Yami into another kiss, fingers entwining in his hair.

**I'll take that as a yes.**


End file.
